DE 10 2007 023 478 A1 proposes various embodiments of a generic device for connecting a linkage of bars with an engine hood. A disadvantage of this and also of other known unsecured connecting devices is the limited holding forces. When the hood is opened and the linkage is actuated, an overpressing of the linkage in the seat of the connecting device may possibly occur. In this case, the connecting device may become detached from the hood, which, of course, is not desirable.
A further problem with the known connecting devices relates to the mounting of the linkage in the connecting device. In case of application of a sufficient amount of force, it may happen here as well that the linkage becomes detached from the seat of the connecting device in an undesirable manner.
It is the object of the invention to indicate a connecting device that is safe and simple to handle and by which the above-mentioned disadvantages are avoided.
This object is achieved by a device having the features of claim 1 and by a method having the features of claim 7. Advantageous and expedient further configurations of the device according to the invention and of the method according to the invention are indicated in the associated dependent claims.